1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air conditioner having a function of utilizing drain water for heat dissipation of a condenser.
2. Discussion of the Background
FIGS. 1 through 3 of the accompanying drawing are respectively a plan view, a side elevational view and a front elevational view, partly in cross-section, showing a conventional air conditioning apparatus. In the drawing, a reference numeral 1 designates a base; a numeral 2 refers to a cooling means; a numeral 3 designates a receiving tray disposed beneath this cooling device 2; a reference numeral 5 indicates a partitioning plate provided at the back side of the air conditioning apparatus to hold thereon a casing 4. A numeral 6 refers to an electric motor with a motor shaft 7 situated in the abovementioned base 1. At both ends of the motor shaft 7, there are mounted an indoor fan 8 and an air-blowing and water-spattering fan 9. At both sides of the air-blowing and water-spattering fan 9, there are disposed condensers 10, 10. A numeral 11 refers to a bellmouth. By rotation of the abovementioned air-blowing and water-spattering fan 9, air is introduced into the base 1, which is cooled and condensed, while it is passing through the cooling device. Drain water resulting from the condensation is collected into the receiving tray 3, and is spattered onto the condenser 10 by the centrifugal force produced form rotation of the air-blowing and water-spattering fan 9 which is used for the heat-dissipation of the condenser 10.
In the conventional air conditioner of the above-described construction, water which has been scooped up by the air-blowing and water-spattering fan 9 hits the edge portion 12 of a water spattering member 13 to be splashed within the limited width of the edge portion 12 of the water spattering member 13, and is spattered onto the condenser without further expansion. Also the drain water which has reached the ceiling surface 14 moves in the rotational direction of the air-blowing and water-spattering fan 9 to be scattered on the condenser 10 at the opposite side. In such manner of water spattering, however, since the drain water is spattered onto the condenser 10 with the limited width of the edge portion 12 of the water spattering member 13 which is disposed in contiguity to the air-blowing and water-spattering fan 9, the efficiency in the heat dissipation of the condenser is poor and the drain water overflows from the base 1 without its being perfectly evaporated by heat from the condenser 10, which is the disadvantage inherent in the conventional air conditioning apparatus.